The Night We Met
by Mione1999
Summary: A party. The night where everything changes, meeting your new neighbors acidentally."Everything changed in time skip, a heart beat. One minute he's my neighbor and I want to be his friend and the next it was totally diffrent. I fell in love. I fell for him. After we sang that song, everything changed." Will they fall in love,make new friends? It's better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: That Night

_~Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you there's a tomorrow. Maybe for you there's one thousand tomorrow's, or three thousand, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around in it, let it slide like coins through your fingers. So much time you can waist it. But for some of us there's only today. And the truth is, you never really know.~_ From Before I Fall by Lauren Oliver.

* * *

The colors around me blur and mash together. It's confusing, I shouldn't be in this house anymore especally with the flashing lights and music blasting everywhere I go. It's someone's Christmas party and at the moment I forget who's. I shouldn't have let Lizzy talk me into coming to this party and drinking. God I can be such an idiot. I'm 17, brown eyes and brown hair. I let my friends talk me into dip dyeing the ends to a caramel color and it looks good so I shouldn't be saying "let them talk me into it." 'cause I did want to. My thoughts are being cut off by someone screaming.  
"Hey Alice!" Mike Jensen calls walking over to me. I roll my eyes.  
"I told you earlier Jensen my name's Ally. A.L.L.Y." I spell. He's obviously drunk, much worse than I am. He stumbles into me and I hit the Christmas tree beside me almost knocking it over. Jensen is standing close to me, too close.  
"Opps." he says, the smell of beer wafting in my face. I push him off of me and start to walk away. He follows. "Ally! Wait up!" I turn quickly and he almost runs into me.  
"Good job you've finally remembered my name!" I say sarcastically. I'm trying to make my way outside or to find my friends that ditched me after we were inside for all of three seconds. Which ever comes first. "You wanna come up-stairs?" he asks walking closer if its possible.  
"No thanks I'm trying to find my friends." I say quickly.  
"They're up there." he says. I back up.  
"I'm going outside. Bye!" I say quickly, turning and pushing my way through the crowd. Once I get outside I sit on the ground. My skirt rising up. I pull my phone out of my purse. **WTF? Where are you guys?** I text Trish my best friend. My phone buzz' and I quickly look at it. Inside the house. _Dear god, she's drunk._ I press the green phone botton on my phone and it starts ringing. After a few rings it goes to her voice mail. It beeps and I start leaving her a message. "What the fuck? Did you die within three seconds? Whatever, where are you guys?" I hang up and text her. **WTH? Did you die within three seconds?** I lay back and place my phone on my stomach over my shirt. It buzz' after sometime and I sit up wiping off the falling snow from my clothes and pick up my phone. I'm coming to get you. That's all it says. And with that I lay back down. My hair scattered all around my shoulders, snow in my hair and in my eye lashes. I smile and close my eyes. It's my favourite time of year, with the snow and the Christmas trees. I hear the crunch of snow being stepped on and then someone sitting down on it. I stay quiet not wanting to be annoyed by Jensen or Kevin or anyone else. Wanting to stay in this moment forever.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asks. I open my eyes and turn my head to the right and there sits a blond haired guy. He looks about 18 or 19 he's tall and he's wearing red converse with yellow laces, dark blue jeans and a plad long sleeve shirt thats open, he has a black t-shirt underneeth. He turns his head to his left and looks down at me. Our eyes lock and all I can see are his brown eyes with flicks of gold.  
"Yeah." I say quietly, breathlessly. I watch as his eyes run over my legs and then the rest of my form.  
"Aren't you cold?" he asks. I look down at what I'm waering. I'm waering a red skirt that comes to just above my knees but its higher because I was sitting and I'm waering yellow and red tank top with a light swaeter on. The red on my tank top covers my boobs. It fits perfectly. The red stopping just under my boobs then the yellow begining and ending on my hips and thats where my skirt starts. I'm waering warm boots, there brown and they have fur inside and they have just the perfect amount of heal.  
"Eh, not really." I say obviously lying but hoping that he can't tell. I sit up straight.  
"You're a really bad lier." he states.  
"Thanks." he laughs. _Good job Ally, good job._ He starts to take off his shirt.  
"Here." he says placing it over my shoulders. I smile up at him.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. My name's Austin by the way."  
"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson. Are you new here?" I ask looking up at Austin.  
"Yeah. My family and I moved here a week ago."  
"Where do you live?" I ask. He looks back down at me.  
"22 Wise Street." I look at him with wide eyes.  
"You're my new neighbor?!" I ask. I saw a guy living in that house 2 days ago getting out of the shower. I couldn't belive my eyes. I was standing in the bathroom doing my makeup and I looked in the mirror and there was a tall blond haired guy getting out of the shower. I quickly finished and ran to my bedroom picking out a cute outfit and running out of the house to meet Lizzy so we could get Trish, Sam, Marley and Alana. When I got outside the same guy that was getting out of the shower 20 minutes before was walking to a car getting in and taking off down the street. Once all 6 of us were in the car I told them about what happened. All Alana asked was "Did you see him?!" I kept telling her no but she kept asking.  
"You're the girl?!" My eyes almost pop out of my head.  
"What girl?" "The one that has the bedroom across from mine!" _dear god! What did he see?  
_"What colors are the walls?" I ask. "A light red."  
"Yup thats me."  
"Oh my god!" Austin yells placing his hands over his eyes.  
"What?!" Austin opens his mouth to say something when people walk out into the backyard yelling his name.  
"Over here!" he yells back. The 5 guys and 1 girl all walk over. The girl and 1 guy has blond hair like Austin and the other three have dirty blond hair. "Ally this is my sister, Alice, my oldest brother Anthony, my older brother Adam and my younger brother Avery, and our family friend Clay but we call him Alexander because that's his last name. Everyone this is Ally. Our new Neghbour." "Seriously? This is the girl?" the youngest brother, Avery asks.  
"Hey." I say simply.  
"Hi, I'm Alice." Austin's sister says walking over to me and bending down. Clay follows.  
"I'm Clay." he says.  
"Hi Alice, hi Clay. I'm Ally."  
"Hey, Aus we've gotta go. Mom and dad will be pissed that we brought Avery to a party and even more pissed when they find out he drank alchol even though we spesifcally said not to." Austin, Alice and Clay stand up.  
"Alright. I guess we'll see you around Ally."  
"Bye guys." I say as they walk away. I lay back again and notice he left his shirt with me. I sit up to put my arms through the sleeves and lay back again. I put my hands in the pockets and there's a peice of paper in the right pocket. I pull it out and it says.  
_'Austin Moon's #_ _289-880-9857'_ I pick up my phone go into contacts and add his name and number. I put the paper and my phone back into his shirt pocket and close my eyes with a smile on my face.  
"Ally?" Trish asks stumbling out into the backyard.  
"Yes?" I ask not opening my eyes. I can hear her stumble over and stop on my left side.  
"Come on inside. We're going to leave soon. Lizzy and Blake are fighting again." I sit up and start to stand picking up my purse after I stand.  
"Better go save her." I say. As we walk inside Trish looks me over and before we get in asks.  
"Ally?"  
"Yes?"  
"Who's shirt are you wearing?" she asks and I close the back door locking out the cold and where I met Austin Moon. _The boy next door._

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter... what do you think? The name of the street and house number and phone number are all random so if I need to change them PM and I will. Please review to let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2: Caught You

I wake up at 8am and quickly grab a pen and paper and write. 'Hey, you left me your shirt. I'll bring it over later.' and I tape it to my window. All I really remember from last night was meeting Austin and the snow. Christmas is in a few days and we have this week and the week of new year off. I pull off my pajama pants leaving me in my pink underwear and tank-top from last night. I didn't really want to do much after I got home so I brushed my teeth changed out of my skirt and went to bed. I walk over to my dresser not bothering to close my curtins out of habit. Nobody used that room when my other neghibours lived there. I pick out dark blue skinny jeans that my friends have decided to somewhat splatter paint, god they get on my nerves. I take off my shirt and put on a bright hot pink bra and grab a white tank top that has music notes all over and above it has hearts. I put it on and grab my songbook and walk over to my window open it a bit so the cool air fly's around my room and walk back to my piano in my room. I start to play silent night. When it's time to sing I do.  
_"Silent night! Holy night! _  
_All is calm all is bright _  
_Round yon virgin mother and child _  
_Holy infant so tender and mild _  
_Sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in heavenly peace!_  
_Silent night! Holy night! _  
_Shepherds quake at the sight_  
_ Glories stream from heaven afar _  
_Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah _  
_Christ the Saviour is born! Christ the Saviour is born!_  
_Silent night! Holy night! _  
_Son of God love's pure light _  
_Radiant beams from thy holy face _  
_With the dawn of redeeming grace, _  
_Jesus, Lord at thy birth, Jesus, Lord at thy birth._  
_Halleluia!_  
_Halleluia!_  
_Halleluia!_  
_Christ the savior is born "_ I finish and smile to myself. I look over to my window and see that Austin is changing he puts on a shirt and he walks over to his window he opens it and I watch him read my note. He starts to turn but before he does I press play on the remote for my docking station and a formilliar tune starts to play. I get up from the piano bench and dance around my room. I open my window a bit more and I start belting out the song as loud as I can because my parents aren't home and I like to desturb other people early in the morning.  
_"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me I've been an awful good girl, santa baby _  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight _  
_Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue _  
_Well I'll wait up for you, dear, santa baby _  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah Think of all the fun I've missed _  
_Think of all the boys I haven't kissed _  
_Next year I could be just as good If you check off my Christmas list Santa baby,_  
_ I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_  
_ I've been an angel all year, santa baby _  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight _  
_Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed _  
_To a platinum mine, santa honey _  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_  
_ Come and trim my Christmas tree _  
_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's _  
_I really do believe in you _  
_Let's see if you believe in me Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing_  
_ A ring And I don't mean on the phone, santa baby _  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight"_ I dance around my room trying to look at least a little bit sexy but I'm not sure if it's working or not. I look over out my window for a quick second and notice Austin is full on staring at me. I turn quickly acting like I didn't notice and smile. when the song ends another christmas comes on and I just sing along to it ocasionally spinning around my room and acting like I don't see Austin watching.  
_"O holy night!_  
_The stars are brightly shining _  
_It is the night Of the dear Savior's birth!_  
_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_  
_ Till he appear'd and the soul felt _  
_His worth A thrill of hope _  
_The weary world rejoices_  
_ For yonder breaks_  
_ A new and glorious morn!_  
_Fall on your knees _  
_Oh hear the angel voices _  
_Oh night divine _  
_Oh night when Christ was born _  
_Oh night divine, oh night, oh night divine _  
_Chains shall He break _  
_For the slave is our brother _  
_And in His name all oppression shall cease _  
_Sweet hymns of joy In grateful chorus raise we _  
_Let all within us praise _  
_His holy name Christ is the Lord, let ever ever praise _  
_Thee No l, No l Oh night, Oh night divine No l, No l_  
_ Oh night, Oh night divine No l, No l Oh, oh night, oh night divine_" I sing. When the song finishes I see the Moon siblings and Clay walk Austin's room. Just as the next song is about song starts Austin yells out.  
"Ally!" I press pause on the remote and walk over to my window ripping down his note and opening my window more. I notice his window is fully open. "Yes?" I ask sticking my head out the window and leaning up onto the window sill my bra pushing up moving my boobs together more and my tank-top is open to half way across my boobs. Three of the Moon boy's look down to my boobs and back up quickly well two look back up quickly Avery doesn't. I clear my throat, nothing. Everyone in that room (except for Avery who is still stareing at me) looks at the youngest boy. "Avery!" they all say. Adam walks up behind Avery and covers his eyes. "Hey!" Avery protests. They all turn back to me. Austin quickly looks down then back up. My hair falls over the window sill making it move with the wind as it hangs out my widow. "Sorry about him." Austin says.  
"It's okay. Austin guys do it. Just -ha- they usually look away so they don't get caught." I say. Alice laughs.  
"But we still catch them!" we laugh.  
"I know!"  
"Always!" she says laughing.  
"Always!" I repeat laughing. We laugh for a while and when I look over at Austin I can see the pink tinge on his cheeks as he relizes that I caught him.  
"Any way. You're a really good singer. Would you want to sing with us we're trying to become famous." he asks.  
"Sure. Do you want to come over?" I ask, he smiles.  
"Sure. I'll grab my guitar and I'll be right over." he says.  
"Okay." I say and he walks away from the window.  
"I'll change and be right over." Alice says leaving the window.  
"I'll just come over now." Clay says.  
"Okay I'll meet you down stairs." I say and he leaves the window.  
"We're going to go teach Avery somethings." Adam says. I nod and he walks away with Avery. Anthony starts to walk away and he turns back and says.  
"Oh yeah, Ally."  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"Nice hot pink bra." he says closing the window. I pull my head and hair back into my room and close the window and rush back to my dresser. I grab a new bra, it's a black one and I put on a hot pink low cut tank-top instead. There. I quickly do natural make-up and rush down stairs. I pull open the door and there is the whole gang all of the Moon siblings and Clay.  
"C'mon in." I say motioning them in. As Adam walks by me he says.  
"Seriously?" I look at him confused and he points to Avery and my shirt. I could have slapped myself across the face. After we're all sitting in the living room my phone buzz' in my back pocket. I laugh and everyone looks at me weirdly. "Sorry my phone went off." I say standing up and grabbing it out of my back pocket, pulling up my jeans and sitting back down. Lizzy texted me. **Hey with the gang comin' over get out the cocoa! and hot chocolate! **I look up at everyone in the room. "Would you mind if my friends come over? They always do this, 'Hey lets just drop by!'" they laugh.  
"No we don't mind." I smile and look beside me to where Austin is sitting he smiles back.  
"Do you guys want cocoa or hot chocolate?" I ask.  
"Sure." Clay says. Austin's the next to speak. "I'll come help." I look over at him as he stands and puts down his guitar and puts a handout to me. I take his hand and he pulls me up. "Thanks." I say. The top of my head comes to the middle of his shoulder. He nods and I turn back to the others. "What would you like?"  
"Hot chocolate!" Avery, Alice, Clay, Austin and Anthony say. I look to Adam.  
"And you want cocoa?" I ask, he nods. "Okay." I start to walk to the kitchen and Austin follows. When we get to the kitchen I pull out 12 cups and put the kettle on I'll have to do this twice. I fill all of the cups with either hot chocolate or cocoa. Avery, Alice, Clay, Marley, Sam, Anthony, Austin and I are having hot chocolate and Trish, Lizzy, Alana and Adam are having cocoa. "Okay when this" I say pointing to the kettle on the counter. "stops boiling pour it into our cups then re-fill it with water from the tap. Got it?" I look at him.  
"Ally, I have made hot chocolate before." he says smiling down at me. I smile back shake my head and run back upto my room. I grab Austin's shirt and put it on. I tie the bottom to just under my boobs roll up the sleeves a bit and I run down stairs when I hear a nock on the door. "I've got it!" I yell running down the stairs. Luckily I don't trip this time, usually I do. I open the door and there are my 6 friends standing on the porch.  
"Huh hey you didn't fall down the stairs this time!" Lizzy says kind of laughing and she hugs me.  
"Shut up!" I say and pull back.  
"Still wearing mistery man's shirt I see." Lizzy says. I hug the others and follow her into the kitchen not even going past the living room. "Well he's not a 'mistery man' I know who he is. You guys don't know who he is." I say walking past Lizzy.I walk into the kitchen and Austin's pouring the second round because the other cups are gone. I walk up to beside him.  
"Hey, I can help." I say taking the spoon from him and stirring the mixture. He looks down at me and says.  
"You know, my shirt looks better on you than it does on me and thats saying something." I look up at him handing him his cup of hot chocolate. I turn around and lean against the counter not even paying attention to my shocked friends. He turns around and does the same thing that I'm doing.  
"What's it saying?" I ask taking a sip of my hot chocolate and getting cocoa instead. I shake my head, turn around and place the cup down on the counter grabbing my cup. I turn back around and take a sip and I get hot chocolate. Thank god.  
"That you must be pretty damn cute." I blush. I look up at him and smile, trying to play it cool like I-hear-that-a-million-times-a-day.  
"Thanks, Austin. You can have it back." I say putting down my cup. He looks me over again and smiles at me looking in my eyes.  
"Keep it." I smile.  
"Thanks." I say and I motion him to bend down so I can whisper something to him. He bends down and I put my lips up to his ear. "Caught you, again." I whisper. I grab my cup and spin and walk out of the room smiling.

* * *

**A/N: oh my god! I am so sorry it's taken so long to post! Ugh! I had this typed for a while but I was super busy I had my cousin over for 4 days and with new years and christmas everything has been so hectic. So I'm so sorry and I will be posting a December/January one-shot for Monthly Auslly Moments soon. and CB&CM will be updated soon. I promise! Thanks for sticking around!**


	3. Chapter 3: A surprise video?

A/N: Hey this is just about the songs the real a/n will be at the end of the chapter... _When Ally's singing solo, When Austin's singing solo, **When Austin and Ally are singing together,**** When everyone is singing.** _

* * *

"He stayed over?!" Alana screaches. I look at her and roll my eyes.  
"No, he just moved in next door." I say as I walk down the hall to the living room. I walk in and everyone looks up at me. "Hey guys." I say, they look at the girls behind me and I quickly introduce them. "This is Trish, Lizzy, Sam, Marley and Alana. Girls this is Avery, Alice, Anthony, Adam, Clay and Austin." I say pointing out everyone.  
"Hey." they say. I look around and it seems like everyone is akward with eachother.  
"Who want's to sing?" I look around.  
"Alright!" everyone puts down there cups and Austin picks up his guitar.  
"Ready?" Austin asks. I nod. "1, 2, 3, 4." he starts to play the chourds and he starts to sing with me.  
_**"Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say,**_  
**_On a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day,_**  
**_That's the island greeting that we send to you From the land where palm trees sway,_**  
**_Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright,_**  
**_The sun will shine by day and all the stars at night,_**  
**_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way To say "Merry Christmas to you."_**  
**_Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say,_**  
**_On a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day,_**  
**_That's the island greeting that we send to you From the land where palm trees sway,_**  
**_Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright,_**  
**_The sun will shine by day and all the stars at night,_**  
**_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way To say, "Merry Christmas,_**  
**_A very Merry Christmas to you.""_ **we sing in harmony. I smile at him and he smiles back.  
"Wanna join in guys?" I ask and they all nod. "Okay, let's go!"  
**_"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_**  
**_In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight,_**  
**_We're happy tonight,_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland._**  
**_Gone away is the bluebird,_**  
**_Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song,_**  
**_As we go along,_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland._**  
**_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_**  
**_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say: Are you married?_**  
**_We'll say: No man,_**  
**_But you can do the job When you're in town._**  
**_Later on, we'll conspire,_**  
**_As we dream by the fire To face unafraid,_**  
**_The plans that we've made,_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland._**  
**_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_**  
**_And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_**  
**_Until the other kids knock him down._**  
**_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_**  
**_Though your nose gets a chilling We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland._**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland,_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland."_** I walk up to Austin and stand on my tiptoes asking him to bend down. He bends down and I whisper in his ear.  
"Will you sing a duet with me?" I ask, he nods.  
"What song?" I smile and say.  
"Baby its cold outside. Please, it's my favourit Christmas song!" He smiles.  
"Okay." he starts to play his guitar and Alice starts to play the piano in the living room.  
_"I really can't stay"_ I sing walking away from him. Austin hands his guitar to Anthony who starts to play.  
_"Baby it's cold outside"_ he sings following me.  
_"I've got to go way"_ I sing tunring around.  
_"Baby it's cold outside"_  
_"This evening has been"_  
_"Been hoping that you'd drop in"_  
_"So very nice"_  
_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_ he sings taking my hands in his and kissing them.  
_"My mother will start to worry"_ I sing pulling my hands away from his.  
_"Beautiful, what's your hurry"_ he sings in my ear while he pulls me into a hug from behind.  
_"My father will be pacing the floor"_ I sing turning and walking twords the fireplace.  
_"Listen to the fireplace roar"_  
_"So really I'd better scurry"_  
_"Beautiful, please don't hurry"_  
_"Well maybe just a half a drink more"_  
_"Put some records on while I pour" _I walk over to the window looking out onto the sparkiling street as the snow falls.  
_"The neighbors might think"_  
_"Baby, it's bad out there"_ he sings handing me a cup with water in it. I take a drink.  
_"Say what's in this drink_" I sing/ask putting the cup on the coffe table.  
_"No cabs to be had out there"_ I stare into his eyes walking in closer.  
_"I wish I knew how_"  
_"Your eyes are like starlight now"_  
_"To break this spell"_ I say turning away once I'm up close.  
_"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_  
_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir"_ I sing sitting on the couch, Austin sits close to me.  
_"Mind if I move a little closer"_ he sings moving closer.  
_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried"_  
_"What's the sense in hurting my pride"_ I start to stand up but he grabs my wrist and lightly pulls me back down.  
_"I really can't stay"_  
_"Baby don't hold out"_  
_"Ahh, but it's cold outside"_  
_"Baby it's cold outside"_  
_"I simply must go"_  
_"Baby, it's cold outside"_  
_"The answer is no"_  
_"Ooh baby, it's cold outside"_ I stand up and walk away from the couch.  
_"This welcome has been"_  
_"I'm lucky that you dropped in"_ I turn into him when he grabs my hand and spins me into him.  
_"So nice and warm"_  
_"Look out the window at the storm"_  
_"My sister will be suspicious"_ he brings his hand up and runs his thumb over my lips.  
_"Man, your lips look so delicious"_ I look away from his eyes but keep singing, staying pressed up against his chest.  
_"My brother will be there at the door"_  
_"Waves upon a tropical shore"_  
_"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious"_  
_"Gosh your lips are delicious"_ I walk away from him.  
_"Well maybe just a cigarette more"_ he walks over and guids both of us over to the couch, sitting us both down.  
_"Never such a blizzard before"_  
_"I've got to get home"_  
_"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there"_  
_"Say, lend me a coat"_  
_"It's up to your knees out there"_  
_"You've really been grand"_ I sing touching his hand.  
_"A thrill when you touch my hand"_  
_"But don't you see"_  
_"How can you do this thing to me"_  
_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow"_  
_"Think of my life long sorrow"_  
_"At least there will be plenty implied"_  
_"If you caught pneumonia and died"_  
_"I really can't stay"_  
_"Get over that old doubt"_  
_"Baby it's cold outside"_  
**_"ah, but it's cold outside"_** we sing. I stare up at him and smile, I kiss his cheek and whisper.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Anytime. I love singing with you." I smile and Lizzy rushes up to us.  
"I love singing with you-"  
"Ally!" Lizzy yells, I jump and almost land on Austins lap.  
"God damn it Liz!"  
"Guess what?! I taped you guys and oh my god! I'm putting it online!" my eyes go wide.  
"LIZ!" Austin and I yell.  
"oops? It's already up!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys oh good gods I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months. I have NOT forgot about you I have just been so buys lately but I am making time now and I shall be posting regualarly again soon. In other news I will be posting chapters for CB&CM tomorrow (April 14th). Hopefully I get most of it done before I go to bed. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and once again I am really sorry for the long wait. Thanks! You guys Rock!**


End file.
